Systems for removing arterial debris are known which vary from use of lasers, heated coils, or stents for vaporizing arterial blockage, to mechanical devices such as vibrating conical sandpaper for abrading, so-called nibbler chomping pistons for biting, or rotating blades for cutting the blockage away from the artery walls.
An Excimer Laser Coronary Angioplasty system and procedure offered by Spectranetics of Colorado Springs, Colo., involves the insertion into an artery of a laser catheter containing a bundle of optical fibers and a stent with a guide wire. The laser catheter is advanced in the artery until the guide wire crosses a blockage, at which time bursts of ultraviolet (cool) laser light is transmitted through the fiber optic fibers to open a hole in the blockage. Thereafter, an x-ray contrast dye is injected into the blood stream to determine the extent to which the artery has been opened. This procedure does not remove substantial amounts of blockage because ultra violet radiation is too cool to melt the blockage. Rather, a hole is blasted through the blockage to accommodate the admission of a stent. While the catherization system includes a filter, the filter is not sufficient to catch all debris which may flow downstream.
Such prior systems have failed because they have not effectively removed arterial blockage from the artery walls, and have not effectively removed arterial debris from the artery once the arterial blockage has been dislodged. In addition, such prior systems have not adequately protected the artery walls from physical or thermal injury. Further, many of the prior art devices embody numerous parts which tend to fail or shatter in a high temperature/high vacuum environment.
In the catherization system of the present invention, infrared radiation is used to vaporize arterial blockage and remove it from the artery walls, and arterial guards are used to protect the artery walls from physical and thermal injury. Further, a vacuum chamber is formed within the inner walls of a hollow cylindrical tube comprising the catherization system to remove all arterial debris before it can flow into the body blood stream.